With the recent explosion of social media and interactive services, the use of tags and other metadata is becoming prevalent across many different platforms and services. Tags are usually implemented as keywords or terms assigned to a piece of information (e.g., a computer file, a service, a digital image, etc.). This kind of metadata can help describe an item and to attach context information to it. Tags are generally chosen informally and personally by the item's creator or by some other user. For example, in the context of social networking, users frequently attach tags to photographs, videos and other media assets in order to describe the subject of the asset or to provide some other context information to the asset. Tagging is not limited to media, however, in that it can be utilized in conjunction with many different types of resources and services. For example, tagging can be utilized in the context of multitenant environments and other shared resource technologies, such as cloud computing.